And That's What Happened With The Handcuffs
by QueenOfCitrus
Summary: GrimmHitsu: Toushiro has a movie and a honey jar. Grimmjow has nothing and has no intention of keeping it that way, especially since there're so many things he could do with his boyfriend. If only Shiro wasn't this engulfed in the movie, though... 1-shot


**_A/N: Yeah, this is me accomplishing my loyal reviewer BreathexFreely's request. I hope you like it. xD _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
_**

**ATTENTION: DUE TO THE RULES OF THE SITE, I HAVE REMOVED A SCENE from this chapter so as to not cause problem with its CONTENT and I have placed said scene in LIVEJOURNAL.  
**

**__****Link to the story IN MY PROFILE PAGE or this:**  


**__********queenofcitrus(then you write a dot and 'livejournal') (then dot) (then com/4097)(then dot)(then html)**

**__****Please, support the petition to allow writers to have stories containing lemons - you will find the petition by googling 'petition to stop the destruction of fanfiction'**

**__****or... www(then dot)change(then dot)(then org)(then this /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net)  
**

**__****Till then... I'm saving my stories pretty much. :3**

* * *

Grimmjow was anxious. Too anxious, in fact, _so _anxious, that he could hardly contain himself.

"When will you be finished?" he snapped from his place on the other end of the sofa, his body fidgeting impatiently as he glared at his boyfriend. Hitsugaya didn't even turn to look at the man, too absorbed into the film to spare a whole second of his life for the action.

"Maybe an hour and a half." The prodigy drawled absently, pulling his legs on the sofa with him and crossing them, his hands returning to their previous occupation. The very same occupation that was driving Grimmjow _insane_.

"_An hour and a half_?" the taller one hissed back, exasperation clear in his voice as he glanced hatefully at the TV. "Didn't three hours pass already?"

"_Shhh_! Dammit, Grimm, can't you find a way to entertain yourself? It's been thirty minutes, give me a break!" Hitsugaya snarled, rolling his eyes as he leaned back, slumping comfortably into the soft furniture. His boyfriend had to literally bite his tongue to restrain himself from spitting back some offence. He didn't understand what the little white-haired prick found in the stupid film _anyway_. And with their studies and the work and whatnot they hardly had any time left for each other. Well, strictly speaking, with all of _Toushiro's_ studies and all of _Toushiro's_ projects and all of _Toushiro's_ outclass activities they hardly had time for each other, so why was it now that poor Grimmjow had to suffer enduring this when his whole body was catching on fire?

The cobalt-haired man closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling and exhaling deeply several times as he tried to calm himself down. It worked for a good minute or so but the problem was that the moment he opened his eyes, Hitsugaya was _still_ there, unblinking jade eyes practically glued on the screen, all sweet and fuckable, clad in those innocently white pajamas. _God_, he couldn't help himself! The boy was just _too_ much of a tease! That smooth, flawless skin, the nicely shaped abs and chest, the long, slender neck and that mouth, _oh_, the _mouth_, it was a torture like no other! Even when tightly pursed in a line, those lips looked so delicious! So temptingly soft and dulcet, like cotton candy, asking to be kissed and sucked and bitten…

A small whimper escaped the Grimmjow's mouth, instantly catching the boy's attention.

"Can't you keep quiet?" Hitsugaya groaned, his brows furrowing in a disgruntled scowl as he pushed a honey-coated finger into his mouth and sucking on it absently.

Grimmjow cursed under his breath. Not only did his ice prince deny him his legal right as a boyfriend, but it didn't help a bit that Toushiro had this horrible habit of eating honey with his fingers. It was like the boy had made up his mind to torment the cobalt-haired man in every way humanly possible. Currently, the situation was the following: Hitsugaya was sitting on the other end of the sofa, the honey jar in his lap and was slowly dipping two slender digits into it before raising his hand to his avidly awaiting lips and sucking on them. Painfully. Slowly.

Each mouthful was sending a jolt of heat through Grimmjow's body, concentrating particularly on his crouch and all he could do was watch with dry throat as minute after minute the honey jar was being eaten away by that greedy mouth. As the time went on, Hitsugaya seemed to be getting more and more absorbed into his film, hence the amounts of sweet substance he devoured increased, each plunge of his fingers gathering more of it till the boy was practically engulfing his digits to the knuckle to lick them clean. The soft wet sounds of the action and the way Toushiro's lips seemed to grow impossibly alluring as he proceeded, were practically ripping up all of the taller man's restrains.

"Damn!" Hitsugaya exclaimed when a string of honey escaped his tongue and stretched from his mouth down below his chin and ended somewhere around the jaw-line.

_That's it!_

"Fuck, snowy!" Grimmjow almost whined, practically bouncing on the boy only to be pushed back by a firm arm.

"What the hell, Grimm, hit the breaks!"

The cobalt-haired man let out a low groan, successfully pushing the boy's hand aside and licking away the honey from Toushiro's face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hitsugaya snorted, eyes still attempting to keep track on the film while he was struggling indolently with the taller man.

"Having a taste."

"You hate honey."

"I love you."

"Then get off, I'm busy!"

"Oh, c'_mon_! I fuckin' need you. Right now!" Grimmjow's voice held a hint of despair as he pulled on the boy's arm, only to be shoved away cruelly as Hitsugaya's attention came back to the film and the honey.

"I'm all yours after I'm done watching." Toushiro stated impassively, the tone only making the other man let out an animalistic snarl.

"I can't wait till then… This is so damn boring, why do you have to fuckin' like this kind of shit?"

Hitsugaya didn't seem to be paying much attention, currently licking some honey off his already quite slick fingers.

"This is an awful habit you have." The boy enunciated out of the blue, ignoring the half-muffled curses that came from his gruff boyfriend.

"What?"

"Attacking me when I'm eating."

"It's your damn fault for eating with your fingers!" Grimmjow snapped, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. Hitsugaya just shrugged and mercifully put away the jar which somehow made the other male even more eager to fuck the day lights out of the prodigy. Two minutes of silence afterwards, the bluenette's fantasies were getting the best of him. All he could think about was what he was going to do with his boyfriend the moment he got his hands on Toushiro and it didn't matter anymore what the shorter male was doing, what he was sucking or eating, etc. All that mattered was that the pale tight ass was right there a mere meter away and yet he couldn't have it.

Next thing Grimmjow knew, he had pounced on the boy for a second time but was surprised quite unpleasantly when he suddenly found himself kissing a pillow.

"I've had enough, Grimm. I'm going upstairs to the other TV and don't even think about coming after the film's over, I'll lock the door."

As the cobalt-haired man lifted his eyes, all he could see was Hitsugaya's back as the boy left the room and headed for the staircase.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Grimmjow hissed, jumping on his feet and running after the smaller male as fast as his legs could carry him. Toushiro was already half-way up the staircase when a pair of hands wrapped around his midriff, pulling him against a heavily breathing chest.

"I told you, I… _Fuck_!" Hitsugaya writhed helplessly when a hand reached between his legs, cupping him harshly through the thin material. A satisfied, slightly complacent chuckle emitted from Grimmjow's lips as he started moving his fingers along the originally semi-hard erection, rubbing his own clothed one against his boyfriend's tight behind.

"You are hard, you little hypocrite!" the bluenette teased, reaching to nip on the boy's neck, regardless of the quite violent resistance his actions were being met with. "You want it just as bad as I do."

"What I want is to watch my film, jackass, let. me. GO!" with that Toushiro drove his elbow into the other man's ribs viciously, effectively causing the taller man to loosen his grip with a pained gasp. But just as the boy was about to make a run for it, Grimmjow came back to his senses with and angry snarl and in a heartbeat Hitsugaya found himself tossed on the taller man's shoulder.

"Ok, kid, now ya asked for it." The man's voice came, the mix of threat and lust sending a shiver down the boy's spine as he was carried upstairs to the bedroom and thrown on the bed despite all efforts to escape.

"Quit it Grim! I'm serious!" Hitsugaya growled when his lover crawled over him and pinned the smaller hands above the white-haired head with one of his own large palms before reaching to search for something in the drawer of the bed-side table.

"You just fuckin' hit me and you think you can get away with it?" Grimmjow's brows arched jeeringly, his lips twisting into a smirk as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and dangled them impudently over the widened jade eyes below. Hitsugaya immediately began thrashing about, a nice series of colorful profanities falling from his lips as he attempted to break free from the solid grip, amusing his lover immensely in the process.

_Click!_ The taller male smiled down sweetly at his lover as he withdrew himself from the now helpless boy, enjoying the sight of those thin wrists pulling fiercely on the restrains.

"I'm not in the mood, dammit! Can't you understand!" Hitsugaya hollered, eyes narrowed dangerously as his whole frame shook from barely contained frustration. Grimmjow sighed wearily, raising an incredulous brow and enduring the boy's glower impassively for a few seconds before brushing his hand against Toushiro's erection and causing the later to gasp.

"Not in the mood?" the bluenette repeated with a sneer before removing his lover's lower half of the pajamas and boxers with one swift movement and discarding them to the floor. "It doesn't seem like it to me."

With that Grimmjow flipped Toushiro onto his stomach and watched with delight as the smaller male fought to regain some stability by getting on all fours, his hands nicely secured above his head.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you when you let me go, you know that, right?" Hitsugaya growled between tightly clenched teeth. Grimmjow tilted his head to a side, enjoying the sight before him with unhidden delight. Toushiro was a feisty little thing, never giving up on something if he had made up his mind about. Which, of course, sometimes resulted in situations like this when the taller male had to literally tie the boy down to keep him in place.

_Oh, what to do…_

He sighed with content, a lascivious smile adorning his lips as he thought about how much more fun their relationship was this way. He was sure that deep inside Toushiro didn't want to watch any film at all, but to be fucked hard till he could no longer stand.

Toushiro really wanted to watch the film. He could understand his quite uncontrollable boyfriend's reluctance to be thoroughly ignored because of a TV screen, but still. Now thanks to the damn bluenette he was hard and tied up and it seemed like the movie was going to have to wait. _Stupid bastard… _He opened his mouth to let the man know what Hitsugaya thought of him, but the words died in his throat when a cool palm came to rest on his backside, the unfamiliar feeling sending a shiver down the boy's spine. Then he felt his lover lean over him and a hot, luscious breath tickled his ear and neck.

"Calm down now, you don't want to make this any worse for you."(...)

* * *

_**Missing scene in my LJ account (link in my profile page because fanfiction now deletes all kinds of links in stories)**_

* * *

(...)

"Oh, that was…" the bluenette closed his eyes with a content smile and he turned to the side, capturing Toushiro's lips in a tired kiss. "Damn, I love you!"

"I love you too. " Hitsugaya grumbled in respond "But my wrists are fucking sore, because of your lack of self-control."

"They are sore because of _your_ lack of self-control, Mr. Grouchy." Grimmjow rebuffed. He then sighed and added a bit more softly, reaching to release his lover hands. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Yeah…"Hitsugaya mumbled tiredly. "You will be sorry."

_Click!_

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"What the-…" He pulled at the cuff that was securing his wrist with disbelief and Hitsugaya just chuckled, jumping promptly off the bed before the bluenette had had the time to get his hands on him.

"Told you, you'll be regret it." Toushiro reminded, smiling sweetly as he dangled the keys before his own nose before making his way to the window and opening it.

"What…What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked fearfully. "You're not… You're not seriously gonna…"

"You know what's sore, beside my wrists?" Hitsugaya asked, his voice like the one of an innocent little boy as he batted his lashes. "My ass. It's not very nice to spank people and then fuck the living daylights out of them... It's not nice. Yet you did it... Do you know what that means?"

Without waiting for a reply, Toushiro pulled his hand back before throwing the key far away in the distance and shutting the window with a content sigh. Grimmjow goggled.

"Y-you…"

Hitsugaya gathered his clothes from the floor and walked to the door, still smiling cutely.

"That should teach you not to stand between me and Discovery Channel. Ever again. I'll go see if I can catch the end of the film." The boy cooed, blowing his boyfriend a kiss before exiting.

* * *

**_A/N: I dunno if there're films this long on Discovery Channel, but let's pretend. Review? *hopeful*  
_**

**__****____****Link to the missing scene (can be found in my profile page) ****__********queenofcitrus(then you write a dot and 'livejournal') (then dot) (then com/4097)(then dot)(then html)**  



End file.
